Treasure
by Maiev-S
Summary: It was his first time and he was as nervous as a ten year old boy can be just before his debut on the ice. He had to do this, not for him, for his parents and for the friends he hadn't met yet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice.**

* * *

 **Treasure**

It was his first time and he was as nervous as a ten year old boy can be just before his debut. The school had organized a competition of ice skating and Jean-Jacques Leroy was finally happy to show his skills on the ice. Maybe, just maybe, if he did the cut, if he give everything of him, he'll be recognized and gain also some friends, as he had been practically alone in every recess since the year started as he didn't get close to other kids because he was too focused on training, and also, he was too shy to ask for company, so the others had labeled him as arrogant. But now it was going to be different, as he had trained the best, he had everything to win this, and when he had a title of champion he could be popular, and be so cool everyone would want to hang out with him! He could invite people to his home and play a lot of games until late night and he could say goodbye and exchange phone numbers, and talk about how ugly girls were or that new toy he got last week, and he could smile on nights while praying to God, whom he'd tell all his adventures with his precious friends.

But then, suddenly, the happy visions of that future vanished, replaced with the image of Jean-Jacques alone in his room, praying to God to send him a friend to talk to. His body started shaking and he put his hands on his head, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. What if he could never win? What if he doesn't become popular? What if no one is going to want him around, ever? What if…

"Now, representing Elementary fifth grade, Jean-Jacques Leroy, age 10. He is performing with a mix called 'JJ On Ice'"

The announcement of his name by the host of the event took him out of his thoughts and he went back to Earth. He was at the corner of the rink and in front of him were his parents. Both of them were very supportive and they never left him. They went to every single event he had at school, and this one was very special because they were the ones who taught him how to skate. He didn't want to disappoint them, he wanted to make them proud, and he will do his best to accomplish it. His mother ran a hand across his hair, softly and placed a kiss on top of his forehead before saying something to him with a gentle voice.

"It's okay honey, you can do this" She said wiping away a tear from his little son's left eye "You will be okay"

"Yes, we'll still love you no matter what, tiger!"

"I-it's not tiger! Papa...It's King!"

Mr. Leroy gave a laugh and hugged his son

"Yes, of course, My JJ king"

"Our JJ King", Corrected Mrs. Leroy.

"Yes, yes, Nathalie. Now go, JJ King!"

JJ nodded and smiled to both of them, and went to the center of the small rink, heavily breathing. He had to do this, not for him, for his parents, for the friends he hadn't met yet. The soft piano music started to play and he went smoothly through the ice as if he was born in it, making figures with grace, thankfully he had taken the ballet classes seriously or he couldn't perform these elements with such ease. He was good at this. He continued until it was time for a surprise he had under the sleeve. His parents had told him he was still too young to perform a triple jump, but he wasn't going to gain something if he didn't risk things, right? Right? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to win too. For his parents, for himself, for the future he had in front of him. So he prepared for the jump, and lifts himself in the air. He gave one, two, three spins, and then he felt the most painful sensation he had ever felt in his ten years of life. He hit his left leg parallel with the ice and it was now on a strange angle, and he was alone in the middle of the rink, crying of pain and rage while the doctors took him out of the rink and then his parents went with him to the hospital.

After some time of rest and bandages and exams, JJ knew his leg was broken and also that he wasn't going to be able to skate for three months. Two, if he was lucky and was a good boy. JJ was still silent as his mother asked him if he was okay, he just nodded at her, but not looking at her eyes. They took him to the house and he locked up in his room.

Once alone, he curled on his bed, and then he let the tears that had been forming on his eyes fall. He had screwed it up, badly. He had lost the chance to change his future, and he had disappointed his parents. He was a failure. And now he was going to be alone for the rest of his life! So he cried until he had no more tears to shed.

The knocks on his door woke him up. He could feel the dampness of his face still fresh and he was instantly scared.

"M-mama?" He asked, unable to get up by himself. The pain on his leg was getting to him -

"Yes, honey, your friends came to visit, you never told me you had friends"

"What? I don't-"

"What in the world were you thinking, Jean?" A familiar voice was coming to him, a boy with a serious face and with all the intention of scolding him was right in front of his bed now, with his hands on the waist. It was Otabek Altin, a boy he met last month; he was an exchange student, the only one whom he had connected on more words than 'good morning' and 'see you tomorrow'.

"O-Otabek...Why a-are you here?" JJ asked, confused. Why his classmate would be here? They had only exchange a few words in class, but as JJ was so busy with training, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, and took for granted no one wanted to talk to him, so this was a surprise.

"I'm here to see you, isn't that obvious?"

"B-but why? I don't understand, I thought you didn't want to t-talk to me, I..."

"We've talked in class, but you always reject to eat with me and Leo on recess because you were too busy training. I hope this teach you a lesson, and come eat with us when you get well, ok?"

"O-oh...I thought…"

"You thought. You need to see what others think, too, Jean. We're friends, that's what friends do, don't you know? Worrying about others. You almost got killed out there! Just...Don't do that again...Until you're older" Replied Otabek, now softer than before.

JJ's eyes filled with tears again, and he had he hadn't any left. But this time it was for joy. He hugged Otabek with no notice and he just returned the embrace after a few moments of confusion. Maybe JJ had a chance after all. He had a friend, and the happiness that filled him didn't fit his small body.

"Otabek, Thank you! Thank you!"

"What for?"

"Are we really friends?"

"Of course we are, dumbass. Now let's play something, what do you have?"

"Oh I have Jenga, it's awesome, and you have to pile some blocks and…"

He started to talk and Otabek smiled lightly to him and JJ felt blessed, as if he had won a gold medal.

No, even better. A treasure.

* * *

 **Hi! This is for tumblr's day 3 of JJStyleWeek, theme is childhood. Sorry if this is a little angsty, it was so hard to write, I love JJ and thought of portraying him as a not-so-sure-of-himself child. All that confidence wasn't always there, and I see him as a very shy child. As for Otabek, I have the HC that maybe he could study elementary school in Canada, before he met Yakov, so that's how his presence fits in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
